<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guide to Triangles by Sarcastic_Astronaut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932588">Guide to Triangles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Astronaut/pseuds/Sarcastic_Astronaut'>Sarcastic_Astronaut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:14:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Astronaut/pseuds/Sarcastic_Astronaut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a bunch of info about a species I have made.</p><p>Some of this may not be organized.<br/>This is for a group of friends, however I don't mind if anyone else sees it.</p><p>There is a trigger warning for suicide in this, since the word is used in the work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Guide to Triangles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Triangles are a humanoid shape with a floating triangle for a head. They have 3-1 eye(s) and have a black-white skin color, however they can add tattoos or change their color later on. They're a mix of technology and magic, having one main power and a second passive power.<br/>
They have no genders, and can only produce more of theirselves using artificial wombs. Their genders are assumed through their voice.<br/>
They don't wear clothes, because they don't really need to.<br/>
Triangles can have a variety of items on them. such as halos, horns, wings, tails, etc, however they don't have these at birth. These are added later on in their life, and are an important part in showing off personality.<br/>
They have a key they carry around with them at all times, that carries their memories and who they are. Like a soul, really. They use this key to teleport to The Library (more on that later) and are important to who they are. If this is lost or stolen, they'll either do anything they can to get it back, fall into extreme depression, or just commit suicide.</p><p>-</p><p>They're more advanced than humans, having the ability to teleport planet to planet, and make drones capable of doing almost anything in a day. This tech was not from them, though, since they tend to watch other species then steal their technology. This is how more than half of their technology came from.<br/>Most triangles are creative, showing off art and random inventions. Some don't carry this, and they are labeled as 'Authors' , going out to watch other species and, y'know, taking stuff. They're some of the most powerful people out there, and are as such, feared.<br/>Their key can be changed, and altering memories is a common thing in The Library. This is a crime, but people still do it.</p><p>More is to be added.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>